Liverpool Shower
by Whitlin
Summary: A love story between a heartbroken girl and a boy she met at camp.


The rain poured down around me, I didn't care

The rain poured down around me, I didn't care. Like my thoughts the once sunny morning had turned into a dark noon. The downpour drenched my body, not unlike the feeling you get after climbing out of a pool. There was no thunder or lighting to add to this solemn scene, those additions would ruin my selfish moment of despair, solitude and self-pity. My figure was shivering from the soaking cloak, which was covering me repeatedly. Lost in my thoughts I was immune to the cries my body was screaming out to me. My head in my numb hands, and sitting on a flooding bench I try too hard to prevent myself from thinking of the reason why I am here, not to think about him.

We met during the summer last year, playing soccer at a camp. Unfortunately I had packed the wrong attire thinking it would be warm, it was cold and one day it actually rained. Luckily I used the weather as an excuse to borrow jackets or complain about the horrible weather to my crush. The rest of the week we spent most of our time together, until we left, I cried long enough to break a world record. Then, even the separate continents of where we lived couldn't separate us. He found my email address from my sister and we typed to each other every day and well into the night. After three months of our Internet flirting we both agreed that we needed to see each other. Two months later I arranged to meet him just outside Liverpool, England, but he never showed up.

Raindrops dripping down the strands of hair hanging down next to my face. Footsteps released me from my depressing flashbacks, the silent rainstorm had moved on without my notice. I chose to ignore the footsteps slowly approaching, my body stiff in its sitting position. My head still lowered I didn't bother to look up identify the approaching figure, but its footsteps had stopped. However it was still approaching as if it were a ghost I could tell by the shadow still advancing forward. All of a sudden a damp hand reached over and grabbed mine, and gently pulled it up farther from me. I looked up shocked at the sight before me, a boy, and a year my senior looked back down at me with a perfect smile on his soaking face. Excited and confused all I managed to blurt out was his name, "Max"?

Without a word his grip on my shivering hand tightened, his warmth from his hand flowed up my arm and throughout my body; it was exhilarating just from his touch. I felt my face heating up, I was blushing, and embarrassed I tried to look away. But with a swift movement he placed his two fingers beneath my chin and pulling up, forced me to look at him. Both our eyes staring into each others, that's when I noticed how much he had changed in the time between meeting.

His messy brown hair had now been turned darker from the rain, but his eyes were the same green-blue color. He had grown, and tanned since the last time we met, just his entire appearance had transformed into something I could've never imagined.

He was beautiful.

Still neither of us saying anything stared for what seemed like eternity into each other's eyes. That's when he released me from our frozen states, by just a flick of his eyes darting to my lips then back to my eyes. I could not help myself but smile, from all the sappy love movies I've seen, I learnt enough to know the signs a couple gives before a romantic kiss. My body stiffened, but my insides were tingling, I had never been really kissed before this moment, so I wasn't exactly prepared.

Nervous I start to copy his eye movements from his lips back to his eyes. We had changed characters now I being the affectionate one, flicks my eyes toward his lips and back again to his eyes. Max was now staring at me at my pathetic attempt to advance to the kiss. I watched as a smile began to form on his lips, he realized what I was after. But instead of moving his head closer to my own, he brings the hand my chin was resting on up to my face, and without a sound strokes my bottom lip with his thumb. I closed my eyes to this new sensation, hoping it would never end, but it did.

**Please review, if I get enough, I might make a sequel **


End file.
